The Miraculous Effects of the Ooze
by Hiccup Hamato
Summary: A turtle is believed dead after the historical battle against Commander Krang. But the ooze can do miraculous things, even if it was an accident. 2k16 Movie Verse! (NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM WOULD HELP!)


The dark hulking shape of a ginormous turtle ambled through the sewers. How long had it been? Oh yes, 6 months. A ninja turtle believed dead, never really died. The power of the purple ooze had not only changed his life, but altered his form in miraculous ways.

Michelangelo was always the smaller turtle, it helped attribute his playful personality and baby brother aura. One fateful morning, 6 months ago, his elder brother Donatello held an unhampered container of purple ooze, claiming that if they were to drink it, it would turn them human. Mikey knew better however. He was always considered the 'stupid' one. It wasn't his fault that he managed to trip over every single item he possibly could, or say what was on his mind. Yet he knew what the ooze could do if his brothers had drunk it. They would of been turned into super mutants, super mutants of their spirit animals.

Raphael it seemed would always be destined for a tiger, his size, bandanna colour and spirit contributing to all aspects of such animal.

Leonardo also seemed to have an obvious choice. A lion. The pride that emits from him matches and possibly beats that of a lion. He must always protect and lead his kin. A worthy spirit.

Donatello could be many an animal, but best suiting happened to be a monkey. They are the closest organism in the animal kingdom that could match that of a human. Michelangelo wouldn't of been surprised if he had gained the power of telekinesis as well.

Happiness almost oozed from Mikey when his brother Raphael had destroyed the ooze by smashing it on a low lying wall near the entrance of their new and improved lair. However when rushing out to defeat the Kraang, Mikey's shell was knocked against said wall and the ooze seeped into his shell. Michelangelo couldn't help but feel like shit when meeting the police and climbing to the Technodrome and grew too weak to hold on and continue. Once having grabbed the beacon, the robotic machine controlled by Commander Kraang knocked Mikey to the side making him drop the beacon and go flying off the Technodrome. His brothers screamed in anguish and went to avenge Mikey, who had no possible chance of surviving but only to pray when he was falling. He couldn't latch on to the alien spacecraft in anyway, leaving him doomed.

He prayed that his brothers continue life after him, and not blame his death on himself. Mikey could remember the ear piercing screams from the swarms of people underneath him as he fell. On instinct, he recoiled into his shell waiting the the death blow impact. It didn't come. Instead he opened his eyes to see him surrounded by rubble in unfamiliar sewers. Disbelieving his life, Mikey knew his brothers couldn't know of his existence and how he could of possibly survived it. So he ran as far as his legs could take him. He left his beloved nunchucks, gold chain and sunglasses behind hoping his brother's would see it and think he had been scavenged off by rats.

That night had been painful for all. The sewer-dwelling family grieved immensely, the shock on April, Casey and Vern's face when they had found out above the news was painful. A shrine was created with all of Michelangelo's possessions that he had left behind, including his nunchucks and gold chain which his brothers had found after immediately going to search for him.

Mikey, however remained miles away from them, waves of pain wracking through his body. Bones were snapping and popping as searing pain devoured his body. He eventually passed out, only to wake up to something that was not him. He scrambled to look in a puddle only to see something...extraordinary. Muscles almost twice the size of Raph's thighs protruded from his biceps, his thighs being 3 times those. His height shot up to be a head taller than the tallest brother Donatello. He was humongous. All his clothes were destroyed but the jumper (which was very tight) and his fateful orange mask. Now you may be asking, what is Mikey's spirit animal? Everyone knows Michelangelo as the free spirited, fun-loving soul that they had come to know. However he could be determined when he wanted or as lazy as could be. Michelangelo's spirit animal was a turtle.

Almost a week after this...change, Mikey had come to know his body. He attended his funeral from the shadows and watched his brothers as the received an honorary key to the city. His brothers weren't doing too well, while sensei looked as though he knew this could have happened.

Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello's eyes were all bloodshot, most likely from crying, yet they still stood proud. As much as it pained him, Michelangelo couldn't reveal himself, not yet at least.

A couple months later, Foot crime had begun to rise again, and Mikey was dying to get some action. However he needed to cover up his green scales in case anyone saw him and recognized him. Yet he kept his mask, so far it was his only remaining link to his family. So he stole some black cloth, and a lot of it too since his frame was so big. He planned on becoming a vigilante with no weapons, since his nunchucks had been left behind.

The super mutant had many battles from then forward. He could plough through armies in a wink using his new-found speed and strength. Mikey couldn't help but notice his brothers trying to knock down these Footclan soldiers who were now lead by Shredders daughter Karai ever since the ninjitsu master's disappearance. Few times they were captured, in which Mikey had to bail them out, those turtles never knew what hit him.

But by the fourth month since his appearance, he couldn't help but notice that the ninja turtles trying to follow him yet they lost his tail every time. News reports were coming through the police station radio, claiming there be a new vigilante around other than his brothers. The few times Mikey had managed to watch the news, he saw his sweet angel-cakes produce a new story about his latest battle or appearance.

By the time Mikey believed he had stopped growing (which was by the 5th month since his disappearance) he stood a foot and a half taller than the 7 foot Donatello and was about a half size wider than Raphael. His shell was about the size now of Leonardo's torso and muscles from every possible angle bulged out at humongous size.

By the 6th month Mikey believed it was time to return home.

The dark hulking shape of a ginormous turtle ambled through the sewers. It's breathing was erratic yet silent as he approached his old home. Michelangelo chuckled to himself as he took the tunnels that didn't have Donnie's extensive security system, remembering the memories. Slowly he came up to the main garage door and listened to the sounds of one of his brothers in the dojo, another had furious clicking of keys coming from his direction, weights were clanking where his former shared room was and the tinkling laugh of his angel-cakes with a low rumbling chuckle. Silence from another direction made Mikey assume that sensei was meditating.

Standing stiff outside the door, Mikey checked that nothing could possibly remind his brothers of him. He had a hood over his form which was followed by a cape which covered his bulk of a shell. His heart stopped in his chest and he caught his breath when he raised his fist to knock. No turning back now.

 _ **Knock knock**_

Silence and darkness followed. The door yanked open to reveal no one. Mikey knew, however where everyone one was. He could feel the disturbance in air as his 3 brothers lurked around him. Sensei was watching from a corner and Casey and April were hiding behind the fridge. Mikey's hand twitched, he knew that his brothers were going to attack this seemingly unknown stranger. And they did.

The whirling of a bo-staff came flying behind him. With inhumane speed, Mikey had turned around and stopped the staff with his hands, returning a roundhouse kick before touching a pressure point which paralyzed Donatello for the next 20mins unless fixed by its performer. Katana blades sliced through the air directly in front of him, where Mikey had returned to his former position and had knocked the Katana blades to the side while upper-cutting Leonardo's plasteron leaving him knocked to the side, winded and unable to get up.

"Wait, I mean no har-" Michelangelo tried to reason hoping that they would recognize his voice yet it had deepened to the point of unknown, only to be charged down by his brother Raphael. Mikey merely stepped to the side of his powerhouse brother and touched the inside of the elbow, hitting a pressure point rendering him immobilized like Donnie.

"Please listen, I mean no harm. I am the vigilante from the nights you have been rescued. I am just looking for a home, hoping you would take me in," Mikey said this with hope that they would allow him.

Leonardo had returned to his feet, now the shortest of the brothers. He stared directly into Mikey's eyes even if it meant him looking up. Leo's eyes then followed Mikey's unbelievably huge frame and said, "Who and what are you?"

Mikey noted his icy tone and replied with, "My name is classified to myself only, you will know when I am ready. I am a mutant like you, everyone can come out now, I know where you are." Mikey watched as sensei, April and Casey emerged from the shadows.

"But that is not possible!" Donnie exclaimed, " We are the only mutants around other than Rocksteady and Bebop."

Raphael was still immobilized until Mikey walked over and reversed it's effects, only to half Raph jump up and lunge for his neck. Mikey kicked him off when a snap went through the air.

"ENOUGH!" Mikey whipped around to the voice of his father, who continued "Leonardo, Raphael STAND DOWN." They both joined Donatello, April and Casey who were behind Splinter. They all were scowling at Michelangelo.

"Young man, please follow and join me in our dojo, I will join you in a few seconds." Splinter turned around to all behind him and gestured for them to scurry of. Mikey followed the flick of hand sensei had given him towards the dojo.

As soon as Mikey had entered he saw a shrine built for him. It held his nunchucks, which he picked up feebly. Emotions overwhelmed him and he didn't hear everyone entering the dojo.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Raph's voice boomed. He stomped over towards Mikey and snatched them away and put them gently on the table.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT ISN'T YOURS!" he screamed.

Mikey flinched before returning in a equally loud voice, "FINE THEN RAPHAEL." This left everyone shocked, Mikey was fuming hadn't they recognized him at all? He sighed and continued with, "I guess I am left with no choice but to tell you who I am."

His brothers all stood threateningly, when Mikey placed his shell between them and said,

"My name is Michelangelo." Mikey could hear everyone's breathe catch, before Leo said, "No, no no no you can't be-"

Leo cut of when Mikey began taking of his clothes, starting at the pants. They revealed huge, muscly green legs. Mikey continued with the torso which they couldn't see except for his bulging biceps. He finally removed the cape and hood and turned around. He laughed at his brothers faces as the looked him all over. Mind you, he had changed a lot, but the main thing everyone was focused on, was his orange bandanna, Michelangelo's only real prove that is was him.

Mikey grinned and said, "Cowabunga.."

He was then swamped by everyone but Master Splinter, who continued staring in disbelieve. Tears and screams were echoing around the layer as all his brother broke down, climbing on Mikey at the same time. They all moved away to allow Sensei and Mikey to see each other.

"Michelangelo.." Sensei's voice was feeble.

Mikey, in tears, returned with "Dad.."

They all hugged together before Donatello said, "Mikey... How?" Raph joined in with joy saying, "When did Mikey become a super mutant?"

Mikey grinned and all he said was, "The ooze can do miraculous things!"

THE END - HICCUP HAMATO


End file.
